Emanations (episode)
Investigating mineral deposits on an asteroid, Harry Kim is trapped on an alien planet. Summary Investigating a new element, Biquadseptium, on a ring of asteroids around a planet, Chakotay, Torres, and Kim discover numerous decaying bodies. A subspace vacuole forms, and Chakotay requests an emergency beam out. Aboard ''Voyager'', Chakotay and Torres materialize ... with a dead body. Meanwhile, Kim has been transported to the Vhnori homeworld. There he learns that when the residents are near death, they are placed in a coffin-like device which euthanizes the occupant, then transports them to the "Next Emanation," their culture's concept of Heaven or nirvana. In trying to explain where he comes from, he introduces doubt and suspicion about their beliefs. Aboard Voyager, the Vhnori corpse is determined to have died within the last few minutes, and within reach of medical resuscitation. The Doctor removes her brain tumor, replicates replacement neural tissue, and the revives the woman. She is disoriented and upset, as she died fully expecting to wake in the next emanation, and be reunited with her brother. The Doctor has to sedate her. Back on Vhnori, a leading thanatologist, Neria, questions Kim, and provides him with further information on their beliefs. Kim's presence disturbs the plans of Hatil Garan, whose family has convinced him that it is time to be sent to the Next Emanation. On Vhnori, Kim is told, everyone does this willingly — when they're sick, dying, lonely. In Hatil's case, his family has urged him to make the decision. With Kim's arrival, he begins to have doubts. On Voyager, an attempt to send the woman, Ptera, back to Vhnori fails. In close to proximity to the planet, more Vhnori corpses start materializing on the engineering deck, probably attracted by the warp core. Torres enacted safeguards, but hopes of getting Kim back dwindle. The bodies continue to appear, and the transporter room beams each body to the asteroids one by one. On Vhnori, Neria intends to move Kim to another location for further medical analysis, threatening Kim's hopes of returning to Voyager. Kim convinces Hatil to let him take his place in the device, while the Vhnori man flees to the mountains, letting his family believe him dead. Inside the device, Kim dies and is transported to Voyager, where sensors detect him. Immediately beamed to sickbay, Kim is revived by The Doctor with a dose of cordrazine. Though it appeared to Kim that the Vhnori don't ascend to the Next Emanation, Torres determined that the Voyager sensors were detecting slight energy emissions from the newly appearing bodies, adding to a complex and dynamic energy field that inundated the asteroid field — a possible indication of the next emanation. On the mess deck, Captain Janeway catches up with Kim, and orders him off duty for a couple of days to put his recent adventure in perspective. He resists, but she tells him that it is too easy in Starfleet to just carry on, and objectify each new, "extraordinary experience" as all in a day's work. She urges him to take the time to appreciate what he's been through. Log Entries *''Captain’s log, stardate 48623.5. There are two hundred, forty six elements known to Federation science. We believe we have just discovered the two hundred, forty seventh inside the ring system of a class-D planet. '' *''Captain’s log, supplemental. We’ve returned to the ring system, and we’re preparing to send Ptera back to her dimension. Lieutenant Torres has found a way to temporarily protect the warp core against the vacuoles, but she is uncertain how long her measures will be effective. '' Background Information * ''Voyager'''s crew discovers the first stable transuranic element, element 247. * We learn in this episode that the Federation previously knew of 246 elements. Since Voyager discovers a new element in this episode, that number is raised to 247. By comparison, we currently know of only 117 elements in the periodic table. *Jeffrey Alan Chandler later plays the Trill Guardian in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode . *Ethan Phillips (Neelix) does not appear in this episode. *Jerry Hardin previously played Samuel Clemens in , as well as Radue in . *This is the first time Harry Kim dies on Voyager. The next instance is during the episode . *This is also the third consecutive episode with a title beginning with the letter E''. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 1.5, catalogue number VHR 4005, . *As part of the VOY Season 1 DVD collection. Links and References Guest Stars *Jerry Hardin as Neria *Jefrey Alan Chandler as Hatil Garan *Cecile Callan as Ptera *Martha Hackett as Seska *Robin Groves as Loria Co-Star *John Cirigliano as Ranora (credited as Alien #1) Uncredited Co-Stars *David Clover as Cenotaph attendant *Audrey Gelfund as Ptera's mourner #1 *Holiday Freeman as Ptera's mourner #2 *Alta McGovern as Hatil's mourner *Chad Valchar as Vhnori References 47, bioscan, blind beam-out, Cararian Mountains, cenotaph, class D, class 5 humanoid, ''comra, cordrazine, element 247, garili tree, Ktaria VII, Ktarian, magnetic interlock, netinaline, Next Emanation, nucleon; Ocampa, Paffran, subspace vacuole, thanatologist, Vhnori |next= }} Category:VOY episodes de:Das Unvorstellbare es:Emanations fr:Emanations nl:Emanations